Who needs help?
by NightLight
Summary: This is a old story I found by accident. -I didn't even remember I have an account here!- ... I have re-writen it and I hope it's little bit more readable now. V C pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, even though I wish sometimes I would...

**Who need's help?**

© NightLight

Strated at January 2002, but continued at November of 2009 :-)

* * *

"Bro's!" They heard the yell just as the door of the Quigly Field's Scoreboard was violently kicked down by figure of a mouse. In the arms of this figure was a limp, lifeless form.

The figure stepped into the light and was now identified to be:

"Vinnie!" The previously calm mice jumped up from their places. They saw Vinnie, their younger white furred brother, carrying their dear human friend Charley in his arms.

And what kind of arms were they? The fatigue was shown clearly by the shaking mussels, and they were covered with red stains. There was so much blood on the both of them that you could not say were the girl ended and the mouse began.

The other mouse, the tallest with grey fur, ran through their home to his younger friend's side. Behind him followed the tan furred one. Modo reached his one real, and one cybertetic arm to take the unconscious girl from Vinnie's tired arms. Vinnie gladly gave Charley into his older brothers safe arms, trusting his bro to hold onto her more than he could just then.

"Thanks Modo," he smiled weakly, trying to sound better than he actually felt; at the same time, Throttle walked closer to Vinnie and lowered his specs to make straight eye contact between the two of them. "You ok bro?" the tan furred mouse asked. He was usually cool and calm in almost every situation, but now he looked like there was real fear in his eyes for his younger bro.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Vinnie replied in an exhausted voice, making his brother doubt him.

"Are you sure? Look at you!" He asked placing his right arm on Vinnie's shoulder. Vinnie lowered his head to look down at his body, to see the red blood painted on his hands. He paused, then he raised his eyes again to his brother.

"No, Throttle. This is Charley's" Vinnie said in a sure voice, at the same time looking over a furry, tan colored shoulder to see that Modo was placing Charley on his bed. The worry was washing over him in waves as he looked over the girl.

"What the hell happened to ya guys? And where is your bike?" He tried to get Vinnie to look at him. And finally he did. "Vincent! This is no time to act macho and not tell us anything... "

"Throttle. I'll explain later. Now, could ya help Modo with Charley?" He said. Throttle lowered his specs to cover his eyes, still giving a thoughtful look to Vinnie until he turned around. He sighed and walked to Modo. At the same time, Vinnie touched his stomach and felt there was something warm and wet. He looked down to see more blood, on his usually snow white fur. The blood felt warm, fresh and still seeping out from him.

Throttle walked towards Modo and Charley, unwilling to leave his bloody brother without help. Sure he said he was ok, but the leader felt a doubt to cross his mind. He still believed in his brother's word; after all, that young mouse wouldn't hide something that would harm their girl. He walked towards the still unconsious human mechanic. He soon forgot his worries towards his brother, because of the panicked look from Modo.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" He asked, worry on his voice.

No response.

Modo just stared with his one good eye wide at Charley, holding his hand on Charley's abdomen.

"Modo?" Throttle tried again, now shaking Modo's shoulders lightly over the bed, where Charley laid between them. Modo shugged from his temporery coma, but still his face wasn't showing that everything was normal. Mood was still looking panicked, like a rabbit caught in the eyes of a fox.

"Big Guy, you still there? What is it? Is it bad?" He asked over again. Modo then raised his head away from blood-covered woman, looking straight towards Throttle.

"I asked, how is she?" Throttle asked same time looking straight to Modo's wandering eye.

"She--" Modo started, and suddenly paused, and as Throttle started to prepare to the worst, Modo continued: "I... I can't find anything wrong with her."

Throttle's eyes grew wide "What do you mean, bro?" He yelled, part of him being relieved to hear that Charley was mostly unharmed. The other, more focused part of him was still worried about the awful look on Modo's face.

"There isn't even one tiny wound on her," Modo said as he looked through his bro's shades and met his eyes. "I mean, all this blood..."

Throttle continued Modo's unfinished sentence: "...isn't hers." Right as he spoke, they heard something to fall to the floor behind Throttle's back. They turned to the place where they last saw Vinnie standing. Yelling his name, they realized that now half white, and half blood-red mouse was laying on the cold floor of the Scoreboard.

Slowly spreading out from under him was a steadily growing puddle of red. It was blood. Vinnie's blood.

* * *

Tell me what do you think?

Ideas what could/should/would happen next? (This idea is so old, I don't even remember, what I have planned to happen :D)

I thank inuficcrzy, for helping me with this one :)


End file.
